In vehicles, as a technology of stably traveling by absorbing unevenness or inclination of a traveling road surface, there is known a technology disclosed, for example, in the following Patent Literature 1.
The Patent Literature 1 discloses a movement mechanism which has wheels suspended from a vehicle body by a telescopic cylinder to properly control the stroke of the cylinder according to the inclination of the vehicle body.